1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminals and more particular to a method for controlling communication setting of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continued development to converge multiple technologies, today's mobile terminals support a variety of functions. For example, today's mobile terminals may perform operations associated video phone calling, an electronic note function, and an Internet function in addition to a conventional voice call and a short message transmission function. Further, today's mobile terminals use upgraded hardware and software to support these additional functions.
In addition, with the ever-expanding development of communication technology, the conventional mobile terminal supports multiple data communication schemes. For example, the conventional mobile terminal may support data communication based on 3G/4G networks and data communication based on Wi-Fi networks. However, communication schemes supported by the conventional mobile terminal have different data billing methods and characteristics. The data communication scheme based on the Wi-Fi network may use data transmission and reception free of charge but has a limitation with regard to an available zone or communication range. The data communication scheme based on 3G (4G) network has few limitations with regard to an available zone but there are associated fees based on the amount of data that is transmitted and received. In particular, the data communication scheme based on the 3G (4G) network supports a function of periodically transmitting and receiving data based on a background processing scheme according to settings of a mobile terminal.
However, in a state that the various functions are supported, users are interested in frequently used terminal functions. Accordingly, the users may not easily know an indirectly used function, particularly, a communication setting state of a mobile terminal by the users.
Further, when the conventional mobile terminal user attempts to know the communication setting state, the user may be required to perform a lengthy searching procedure to search for the desired information. Therefore, although the user wants to control the mobile terminal to have a certain communication setting state, the user may not be provided the necessary information to perform procedures that are involved.